My Assistant
by KeepMiAlive
Summary: Discontinued, do not read. This story contains typos, bad storylines, hazardous materials, and overall blech-ness that is better left unseen. It was my first ever fanfic, and it...it needs to be put out of its misery
1. Are you serious?

Me? Own Harry Potter? I think not, people.

Hermione's POV

"C'mon Herms, wake up! You're gonna be late." Ron's voice woke me up. I still haven't found my parents yet, so I was staying at the Burrow with Harry and the Weasleys.

I willed myself up. I grabbed my uniform off the back of my chair and apparated to St. Mungos. I headed towards my office on the third floor when Jane, my assistant, caught me by the arm.

"Hermione, I've been promoted! I'm, like, your partner now! But I won't leave you empty handed, oh no! I found you another assistant! How great is that, Hermione!" Caffeinated, my friend was a danger to the world.

"Great. Where is she?"

"He."

" What?" I asked bluntly. I trained girls only. Jane knew that. Didn't she?

"C'mon, Hermione! Just once! Everyone else is full!" Grrrrrrrr. Oh well. I'll cope, I guess.

"You'll thank me for this. He's H-O-T HOT! Drakie, come meet your master! You have to do everything she says, okay?"

Oh God. No. No! NO! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco Malfoy glided into the room. THE Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy that had tortured me for years. The same Draco Malfoy that was a death-eater. THAT Draco Malfoy.

"He's my partner?!" Disbelief colored my tone.

Draco's POV

Supreme force that did this, thank you. Thank you very, very much.


	2. Opponents

I repeat-Not J. K. Rowling over here.

Draco's POV

Wow. Just…..wow. She's better looking now. A lot better. Her hair had been flattened, and now came down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, morphing from the plain brown they had been. She was curvy in just the right places. Her uniform was close-fitting, a dress that came down to her knees. She was a normal height for a girl. She was….hot. But I'd always liked the brains of the golden trio, ever since our first year. This was just a bonus.

She was freaking out. Either it was because I was just checking her out, or because I was her assistant. She wasn't happy, though, that much was clear.

"What game do you think you're playing, Malfoy?" She hissed as soon as Jane left.

"Game? I came here looking for a job, Granger, not a girlfriend." In truth, I did need a job. I just took this one, though, because Hermione was here. So, I was sort of speaking the truth. Sort of.

"Still a self-centered git, I see. Who here, besides Jane, would want to be your girlfriend?" Ouch. Her words stung. Not the best thing that could come out of your crushes mouth, is it? There was a long moment of silence that her cell phone bursted a moment later.

She pulled it out of her pocket, glanced at the number, then back at me.

"Give me a sec, ok, Draco?"

Hermione's POV

My cell started chirping in the middle of an awkward moment. I glanced at the screen. Ron. I almost smiled. Almost.

"Give me a sec, ok, Draco?" Oh well, might as well be civil, right? Make this a little easier for both of us.

I flipped open my cell. "Working, busy, message, quickly please." I said, as usual. This was a habit of both Ron and Harry's. I was shocked that Harry hadn't called yet.

"Oh, uh, um, nevermind notimportant bye." I could almost feel Ron's blush through the phone.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,-RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG Wow, new record for Harry. He normally called 13 seconds after Ron did, not 9.

"Impressive, but what's up?"

"I….uh…eh….oh, it's not important right now, I guess. Later." And he hastily hung up. I sighed and turned my phone off. Phones weren't allowed on in the building, but I was a special case. On my first whole month here, they'd gone crazy when they'd called and I didn't answer. So crazy that they had to come here to check on me, causing security some problems. In the end, to keep them away, I was allowed to leave my phone on until after they'd called. I smiled at the memory.

When I'd zoned back into reality, I noticed Draco just standing around like a lost duck. I sighed.

"Peace?" He looked at me strangely.

"Treaty?" He nodded.

I took him on the tour, and he didn't say a word. I showed him the off limits areas, and he didn't say a word. We went through the whole day like this, me talking, him being silent. You know what? I've changed my mind. I like this Draco kid.

Draco's POV

I kept quiet. She thought it was strange at first, but then she loved it. That was enough to satisfy me for now. I longed to ask why the off limits areas where off limits, but it would bug her, so I didn't. I wished to say little things, here and there, but didn't, not knowing it's affect on her. I kept silent because, maybe if I didn't annoy her, I'd get something right. Maybe I would score some points, but I'd take anything at the moment.

"Peace?" She'd asked.

"Treaty?" She'd asked.

She was willing to put things aside, so I guess I'll have to do that to. Nothing was wrong with her. Nothing at all. She was just so….perfect. Perfection at it's best.

It was her friends I had a problem with. Always shamelessly flirting, throwing themselves at her feet. It just had to annoying, didn't it? Then again, does she even know? She always seemed so oblivious to their attempts, as if she'd just brushed them away with her fingertips. Doesn't matter if she sees them like that.

All I know is, I've got opponents.


	3. Faintingly Scary

I don't own Harry Potter and I never will, so there!

, Hermione's POV

I'm liking this Draco. He's quiet and respectful. He looks like he actually cares about something for once. And that's good, because I don't train slackers.

I glanced at my watch, and jumped.

"What's wrong, Coach?" He was forbidden to say mudblood or anything else insulting until after work, also known as when the clock says five p.m., also known as now.

"Uh, nothing, Malfoy. You can leave, or work the next shift, I don't really care, I've got to go." With that, I grabbed my stuff and apparated to the burrow. I did this without a glance behind me at Draco.

I was so deep in thought that I had a miniature heart attack when Ron tackled my waist and Harry started laughing his head off at me.

"What was that for?" I gasped out.

"That's for being M'ione, my best friend." Harry looked mad at that, so Ron punched him on the shin and said, "That's for being my mate, Harry."

Harry kicked him back. Ron pushed him. He spat on Ron. It was like this for a moment or two before they both started laughing.

"Ha ha, you're both so funny." I said dryly. I hated it when they fought. Which was often.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen, Hermione." Harry said playfully.

I pretended to faint. The boys couldn't tell a real faint from a fake one, though, so they of course started to freak out.

Ron prodded my arm with his finger. "Hermione? Hermione?!" Harry asked worryingly. "Hermione!!!!???????"

"Help, help!!!!" Ron started shrieking like a girl. I almost laughed. Harry grabbed my hand and apparated. Where to, I don't know. I giggled and sat up. I slowly opened my eyes. My office. We were at my office. And Harry, not seeing that I was joking, had run off somewhere to go talk to someone that could help. I groaned. Great.

Draco's POV

Today was great. She seemed to have really warmed up to me. I guess the quiet thing had worked.

"Malfoy?" She had asked around three.

"Yes, Granger?" I replied.

"I'm sorry, but I have a few rules I'd like to put down."

"Like what?" "Like, first off, I'm coach during working hours. Any other horrible nickname you can think of can wait until before nine or after five. Second off, none off your friends can come here unless they need healing. Thirdly, …………….." She was on a roll here "And lastly, in this building, we're friends. I'm willing to put aside our differences for work if you are."

I nodded energetically. "Of course, I agree. Your rules are simple enough. Of course, you have to agree with one of mine." She looked wary, cautious.

"What would your rule be, Draco?"

"I can answer your phone in the mornings if I want to."

"What?! Why would I agree to that?!" She exclaimed.

"Do you want me to call all my friends over here, mudblood?" I asked. I internally winced at calling her a mudblood, but I had to get my point across somehow.

She winced outwardly. "You win, I agree. I don't feel like arguing right now." I smiled. This was easier than I'd thought possible for Hermione. I couldn't believe she would just give in.

I was awakened from my daydream by a loud crash in the employee lounge. I ran over quick as I could. There had been no one there a moment ago when I had gone in there.

I ran faster. I swung the door open to see Potter crashing around hurriedly, as if he had limited time to find something he needed. I cleared my throat, and he froze in his tracks.

"So we meet again, Pot head. Why are you destroying the lounge?"

"Hermione's fainted. I don't know what to do and…What are you doing here and why do you care?" He switched topics abruptly.

'Because I love her' I thought about saying, but that would only accomplish in freaking Harry out. Any other day, I'd love to give him a scare, but now?

I heard a faint popping sound coming from the office. Probably Ron coming to check up on this situation. Dead silence lay in between Harry and me, waiting to be filled with horrible secrets.

Hermione's POV

Ugh. Something had just crashed in the lounge, and I ssoooooo wasn't cleaning it up. I slid my feet off the bed to go in pursuit of Harry. As I got closer, it sounded like, no….., it couldn't be!

"…fainted. I don't know what to do and...What are you doing here and why do you care?" Harry asked. Good question. I wanted to know that too….

A pop came from behind me startling enough to the point where I'd almost jumped into the room with Harry and Draco. Instead of being caught listening to this heated conversation, I hid behind the door.

"I'll answer first question first- I'm here because I work here. The answer to that second question you asked is that I care beca-"

He was broken off by Ron barging in and shouting "Where is she, Harry?" "On the desk Ron." "No, she's not!" "So, what are you saying, she just got up and walked away?" "That's exactly what I'm saying!" Are you calling me a liar, Ron?" "That's exactly what I'm-. No, I'm saying she got up and walked away." "How could she do that?"

"Like this." I said, stepping into the room to break up the fight. There was momentary silence, as everyone stood still as statues.

"Hermione?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"You were passed out?" Ron asked, seeming unsure of himself.

"You called me a drama queen, so I pretended to pass out."

"You're okay?"

"Perfect." With that, I was once again tackled, but this time, Harry was the tackler and Ron was the laugher.

"Not exactly on grass, here, Harry." I commented. He jumped off with a gasp. I smirked at him, and held up my arms, waiting to be pulled up. He smiled and pretended to indecisive. Before he could actually pull me up, though…..

Draco grabbed hold of my wrists and gently pulled me up. He put a hand on my waist to steady me, and made sure I was okay before he let go. This was done in complete silence on his part. I was just a few mere inches from his face. I noticed his eyes for the first real time. They were gray, my favorite color. There were at least three different shades of gray in his eyes. His hair was a pale, pale blond. Since it wasn't slicked back, it hung down around his face, centering it. He wasn't smirking or sneering, which made him seem older in a way. There was something protective about his expression, but I wasn't thinking about all that. All I could think about was how badly I wanted to kiss him.


	4. 3 chappies in 1!

**A Game?**

**Sorry that updating took so long, my computer had a virus. *Sigh* Took me a few all-nighter to fix it. Soooooo annoying. Well, I said it once, so I'll say it again, not J.K Rowling over here. I wish, but sadly, no.**

Draco's POV

Her friends were just horrible. Not that I was ever a fan of pot-head or Weasel-be, but this was just plain annoying! I mean, seriously, arguing while Hermione was (supposedly) missing! What jerks!

"No, I'm saying she got up and walked away." "How could she do that?!" Ron and Harry were having quite the chat. Instead of looking for their friend, they just sat there yelling at each other! Harry was pale, whereas Ron was a flaming red. Oh, lord.

"Like this." Hermione's frail voice could be faintly heard over the 'discussion', but the boys still heard it.

Hermione stepped into the room and shook her legs, exaggerating the point. Harry and Ron froze, not expecting the topic of conversation to just waltz into the room. We all stood this way a few moments, before Ron asked shakily "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You were passed out?" His self-confidence had been shattered.

"You called me a drama queen, so I pretended to pass out." Jeese, these guys were slow! They had called her a drama queen, and then she just passes out for no reason?! Unlikely. Highly unlikely.

"You're okay?" Harry asked, recovering from surprise.

"Perfect."

Harry then made a lunge for her waist, knocking them both down, him on top of her. I saw her wince in pain as her head connected with the cold tiles. Ron proceeded in giggling his head off, probably breaking world records around the world. Neither one of them had noticed.

I was about to tell Harry to go jump on Ginny instead, before I remembered. Ginny was off somewhere snogging Dean Thomas. They were engaged to be married as soon as Ginny finished Hogwarts. Luckily, Hermione stood up for herself.

"Not exactly on grass here, Harry." Harry leapt up with a gasp, as if just realizing what he'd been doing. Ever since Hermione had been tortured at my place, Ron had been over protective of her. Ever since Ginny announced she was engaged, Harry had been all over her.

She smirked as if she were a professional. With those two, she probably was. She held her arms up to the sky, as if reaching for Heaven itself. Harry decided to play funny man, pretending to be curious about whether or not to pick her up. It was like this for a moment or two, and I could see that girl getting annoyed. Impatient.

Well, I might as well do, get the job done, anyway.

My hands encircled her wrists and lifted her to her feet. A guy normally swept a girl off her feet, but oh well, this'll do. I placed a hand carefully on her waist, wondering if she would push me away. She was stiff, tense, so I let go. I kept quiet, because she seemed to like that Draco better than the chatty-kathy one. She was so close to me physically, yet so far away from me mentally.

She just stared at my face. For what felt like hours, she stared at my face. I had no clue what my expression was, but I figured it must have been decent, because she smiled. Not just the we-work-together-so-please-don't-make-this-harder-than-it-already-is-you're-not-the-only-one-suffering little smile she usually gave me, a real one that lit up her eye's, making them sparkle like jewels.

I was about to close that distance when someone yanked on my arm roughly, pulling me away. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten the jerky little 'Best Friend', silly me, my mistake.

"I'm going to mess you up, Malfoy, for even thinking about touching Hermione's arm." Harry's voice hissed into my ear. To Hermione, he said "May I talk to it, please?" Ron started to ball up his fists and glare at me. I knew I was in trouble then. And I knew I was in even bigger trouble when Hermione didn't move. She sat there, frozen to her chair. She licked her lips, deep in thought. She was actually thinking about letting them take me.

Oh, Crap.

Hermione's POV 

I'm not as oblivious as everyone says I am about Harry and Ron, and their actions towards me and others. I'm the smart one, remember? I didn't get that name for being dumb, that's for sure.

Like, for instance, I knew that Harry had said something horrible to Draco, judging on Draco's facial expression changing from curious to numbness, and Harry then leaning over towards me and asking "May I talk to it, please?" I didn't miss the it, meaning that Harry didn't see Draco as a human being, just an obstacle in getting his 'Fair Hermione, Princess of the hot brainiac dweebs'.

Nor did I miss Ron's fist clenching as if he were going into a boxing round against the champion.

These thoughts ran through my head within seconds. And right then I decided to play a game with my friends. Just how far would they go to pull me away from 'Bad boy Draco'?

I licked my lips, pretending to mull it over. I felt the different emotions zipping around the room. Anger, fear, impatience, curiosity, more anger, and finally, fear. This time, though, the fear was coming from Harry and Ron.

"No, actually, Draco and I have some work things to discuss over at the Three Broomsticks." Harry and Ron looked disbelieving, while Draco was wanting to jump up and kiss the ground I walked on. Huh, time changes people. He would actually be willing to throw himself on the ground and grovel, beg, plead, or thank. I saw it in his eyes. And eyes don't lie. I grabbed Draco's hand and apparated to the Three Broomsticks.

"Thank you so much Hermione, I really appreciate it!! I am but a humble servant, M'lady." He picked my hand up off the table, kissed the back, and put it down. That kiss sent shivers down my spine.

"Look, I have a specific price for helping you, something that only you can do."

Draco looked at me uneasily.  
"It's simple, really. A game. A game where the stakes are high, the risks worth it. It's a game that only you can help me win. You, and you alone, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**Wonderfully, Wonderfully Jealous**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated!!!!!! My microsoft word is broken, but my friend, La Fille Avec Le Stylo, offered a solution. She sugested that I try this. Writing the next chappie on the end of the old one. Simple, Right? Thanx!!!!!!!!! Please forgive any spelling errors. No spell-check.**

Draco's POV

That girl was always surprising me. I stood there, waiting for her next words. A game? Never imagined her as a player type.

"I'm sick of it. I hate how Ron and Harry always 'protect' me from every guy that walks my way. It drives me insane!!! So, if you don't mind, I've devised a little game. They hate you, that much is obvious. So, your perfect for the job."

I cleared my throat uneasily."Job?"

"Yes, job." She paused for a moment.

"Get on with it!" I whispered as loud as I dared, with all the people swirling around us. She, however, was glaring at something behind me. Before I could turn around, she grabbed me by the collar, pulled me closer to her face, and whispered swiftly, "Are you a good actor?" I nodded. "Good. Now you need to pretend that you like this. Pretend that you like this a lot. I'll explain later. Agree with everything I say from this piont on. Okay?" I nodded again, sensing the fact that she was in a rush. "Good."

With that, her hiss broke off as she gently pressed her lips to mine. I didn't respond at first. I was to shocked to think. Huh? Hermione was kissing me? What was this about..........oh. The plan. Well, whatever. If snogging was the plan, I was all for it. I hope Steph wouldn't mind. After all, she'd said I could date other people until she got back from China. I didn't really care at the moment, though.............

* * *

Hermione's POV

He leaned forward. "Get on with it!" I didn't hear, though. I was focusing on something, or shall I say, some_one, _behind Draco. To be more specific, two someones behind Draco. I glared at them, but they didn't see us. Yet.

I grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him closer so I could whisper the plan, but Harry and Ron had already spotted us, and were headed our way. I changed tactics.

"Are you a good actor?" I asked. I felt him nod. I say felt, because my eyes were still trained on Ron and Harry. This was to easy. "Good. Now you need to pretend that you like this. Pretend that you like this a lot. I'll explain everything later. Agree with everything I say from this point on. Ok?" Harry and Ron were closer now, only 5 tables away. He nodded once more.

"Good."

I pulled him in for a kiss. Not that it meant anything, it was just to see if the plan would work. As I would later find out, it would work to well!

He was frozen. After a second or two, he seemed to wake up and know that this wasn't me, it was the plan. He worked into the kiss, taking his time. Hmph. Maybe he was a good actor.

We let the kiss fade out. I smiled at him. I looked up again to see Harry and Ron frozen to the spot. Ron was turning red-faced, and Harry looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. I winked at them before looking back to Draco.

"Oh perfect." He mumbled. "Red-Weasle and Potty."

* * *

Draco's POV

As soon as I saw them, and they knew I saw them, they rushed over. A stinging sensation overwhelmed my cheek.

"What was that for!?!?" I cried out. "For hexing Hermione!" Ron shouted back. Harry was over by Hermione, checking her for curses. I glanced up and noticed that we'd attracted a crowd. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself before I kill you?" Ron asked. I laughed at first, but then saw that he was dead serious. Great. Was this the plan? Getting me out of the killed?

Hermione stood. "Actually, I wanted to tell you guys something. But it's private, so don't tell anyone." By now Hermione had the whole Three Broomstick's attention. "Draco and I, well, well....." She trailed off, tears glistening in her eyes."I knew you guys would over-react! That's why I didn't tell you!" She shouted at them. What was going on here? I'm confused. Didn't tell them what? A trail of tears ran from her eyes. "I knew you hated him! I didn't tell you that we were dating because of this!" WHAT!!!!!!!!!! Me? Dating HERMIONE?????????????? I'm sorry, when did we have this conversation, and-

A sick feeling came to my stomach. I looked up to see the world swirling around me. A second later, the world focused, and I was in her apartment. I could tell because of the ceiling to floor bookshelves that covered all except one of the walls. The last wall had a reading nook with a rather large window that was leaking in sunlight.

"You deserve an explanation......" She said.

"Darn right!" I exclaimed.

"Remember that thing that only you could do? Well, that thing is making Harry and Ron jealous. Wonderfully, wonderfully jealuos. Today was just an experiment. Tommorow is the real first test. Remember how I told you that the stakes were high? You saw them today. You saw their faces. Remember how I said that the risks were worth it? Ron and Harry, Lord knows how much I love them, need to learn that they can't control my life. It's driving me insane! I wish they would just leave me alone, I mean, if it weren't for my charms, they would have snuck in years ago. I mean, this is............"

I let her rant and rave. This was her problem, she bottled things up. She needed to let loose every now and then. It's not healthy just to pretend that your not mad or hurting. I yawned and sat down on the couch in the middle of the room. I sighed. I shut my eyes. I rested my eyes. I..................dreamt.

* * *

**Draco has a Nightmare**

**Hello again! I sometimes do chapters in bits and peices. Like if I wrote half a chapter, then had to leave, I would update it. Either that or you guys would have to wait longer for updates. That's not fun, though, so I do this. Anyway, let's start the story. I'm sorry that this one took so long. I had to clean my room. Also, sorry that it's so short. I promise that the next one will be longer AND have a Ron pov, AND a Harry pov, AND a Steph pov, AND... well, you get the idea.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, Alice Cullen, or Steph. Steph is a creation of IWriteSinsNotTragedies95, Alice is a creation of Stephanie Meyers, and Harry and his group obviosly belong to J.K. Rowling. Haven't I been saying that the whole time? Where are your ears?**

Draco's POV

I had a nightmare. A girl with red hair stood a few yards away from me. That red hair......I was way to familiar with this dream. A couple of inches away from her was Hermione. She had a halo of light surronding her. I tried to move, but I was frozen to the ground. I stared at Hemione. She just smiled at me cruely and made a slashing motion. I fell down in pain. Steph started laughing, joining in Hermione's taunting and jearing. I felt like I was being suffocated. Steph threw another spell at me. This one caused me lose conciousness. But I could still see everything that was happening from a ghostlike veiw, hovering just above the scene. The pueblood and the mudblood were arm-in-arm laughing as they tossed spell after spell at my body. Once they were completly sure that I was dead, they turned on each other. Steph fired a spell for Hermione's head, Hermione's for Steph's feet. They dueled like this for a moment. Bleeding badly, Hermione fired off one last spell before colapsing. Steph was the victor.

I awoke with a jerk. This was my newest dream that wouldn't shake off no matter how hard I tried. It was annoying. First I died, then the two girls I liked batteled each other. All in all, it was obviosly a nightmare.

Steph was actually a set-back in Hermione's plan. But then again, she didn't know that. Steph and I "split up". It was really a lie. We could date other people while she was in China, but when she came back, well, that was a mystery. She was a fiery little devil, like Alice Cullen, except less obbsesced with shopping. And less vampire-y. A tiny little thing she was. With those Green eyes that just sucked you in, the red hair that you would expect of a Weasley, and that pale skin that made her seem so delicate, even though SHE WASN'T.

I glanced around. Hermione wasn't anywhere around. I was still on the couch. I got up and walked around. I left the library through a tiny door smack dab in the middle of a bookshelf. Honestly, where does this girl come up with this stuff? A door made of books. How smart.

I walked into the living room. Because I'd just woken up, I didn't pay attention to anything. I just passed through into the next room. The room I went into was a guest bedroom. I collapsed. Well, what can I say? Men are built for sleep.....

* * *

Hermione's POV

Seeing all those emotions pass through their faces hurt. Some, like betrayal, were easy to read. Others, like anger, were brief, but constantly returning. It shouldn't have been this painful. I was sick of them, right? I had to get out of there. Fast.

Grabbing Draco's arm, I apparated to the first place I could think of - home.

He seemed dizzy before regaining control. He looked around in wonder. I smiled. 'Welcome to Hermione land, home of the fair Hermione, princess of the hot brainiac dweebs.' And then I frowned. 'Even Ron and Harry had never been to my house, and I was letting Malf-' Draco, I corrected myself mentally. 'Whatever_. Draco_ into it so easily? Wasn't this going to backfire somehow? Like, he was going to say, 'By the way, I forgot to mention that I was in a relatioship...' Yeah right. I do my research well. He didn't have a girlfriend.'

"You desrve an explanation...."

"Darn right!" He exclaimed a little _to _loudly. Ouch. My headache throbbed.

Remember that thing that only you can do? Well, that thing is making Ron and Harry jealous. Wonderfully, wonderfully jealous. Today was just a test. Tommorow is the first real test. " His face was lighting up... "Remember how I told you that the stakes were high? You saw them today. You saw their faces." He was looking happy, a light of understanding in his eyes. "Remember how I said the risks were worth it? Ron and Harry, Lord knows how much I love them," Anger gave a slight twinge to his cool and calm demeanor. "Need to learn that they can't control my life." Relief showed for a split second, before his facade was back up. "It's driving me insane!" I don't remmember what happened after that, just that I kept talking and he fell asleep.

I sighed and curled up in my own bed, not knowing what a rotten day was in store for me tommorow. Or what a happy one it would be for Ron. Or how squirmy it would be for Draco. Nor did I know of the dreaded Steph's phone call to Draco early in the morning. Yet.

* * *

**The Plotters Are Plotted**

**Well, I promised a longer a longer story with lots of POVs, so here we go. As usual, I only own the plot. Sheesh, do you NEVER listen??? I'm sick of saying this!**

Harry's POV

When? When had I taken my eyes off her long enough to let this happen? Was this something that happened at work? At the Three Broomsticks? When would they have had enough time ALONE together to form this kind of relationship?

She grabbed Draco's arm and spun, leaving me confused, with Ron. What WAS this? A prank? A sick joke? Well, whatever it was, I didn't like it. I didn't like it one little bit. I shook my head, a came back into reality. Ron turned to look at me. He had taken on the famous Weasley red hue, and he was spurting nonsense. I didn't bother to listen. I already knew what it was about. WHY she had done this was probably a better question than WHEN she had done this.

Lavender was sitting at the table next to us. She was looking at her 'Won-Won'. I shuddered. Glancing at Ron, I saw that something in his head had clicked. He smiled at me, pleasntly, like nothing was wrong with the world.

"So that's her game. I wonder how long that this can last. Not long, judging on how much they hated each at the muesem last week. But if that's how she gonna do it, I'll fight fire with fire. See you at the ball tonight, Harry." With that he headed over to Lavender's table.

I sighed. So I was alone. Great. Well, I'll see what damage I can do to Malfoy at the ball. Smiling, I went off to find the nearest cute girl that I could seduce into a little date with me.

**(so Ron's figured it out, and Harry's got a plan. now we're going to take a visit to China to see a CERTAIN someone)**


	5. Author's Note

**I shall be updating soon, peeps! I got a mini laptop for Christmas, so I can update now. This is a test to see if it works. If you are reading this, then that means it worked! If you aren't, carry on. **

**I've almost finished the next chapter! Please review on it!**

**Until next time, my fiendish friends……. **


	6. Steph

**Yay!!!!! I got a mini laptop, and it has something I can write with to make new chapters. It's easier to leave the other chapters like that, so that's what I'm doing. **

Setting-Beijing, China

**Steph's POV**

I sighed. This was getting boring. I couldn't believe how long I'd been away from somewhere familiar. My job was supposed to be top-secret, looking for cursed muggle artifacts. Why was this top secret? Why would anyone care if they knew? I mean seriously, someone tells you that their mission is all hush hush, you beg to know more, and that's all they get? I'm a crowd pleaser, so I don't do that kind of thing.

This whole "theme" was getting boring. One can only work on a certain project for so long before they crack. I was a centimeter away from cracking.

Well, at least we were done. We are all coming home soon. Very soon. So soon, that all my things were packed and in my arms at this very moment. I smiled giddily and apparated to a certain person's house.

"I'm back!" I called into the hall. No reply. I sighed again. Looking down the dark green hall.

"He can't avoid me. If he's not home, I'll call him.. He's never been far from a photno….**(purebloods often get that word wrong. Draco understands that, though. He's good at working that photno thingy)**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I woke up before Hermione. No shock there. As sleepy as I could be, I couldn't STAY asleep. That bugged me on a normal morning, but today wasn't normal, now was it? I decided to look for the kitchen.

Before I was given the chance as to even get up, though, my cell erupted into flashes of light and color. I glanced at the name. Oh shit. Steph was calling. Well, she had to find out eventually. I would have preferred it to not be over the phone, but in a way, I was glad. This way, I could live longer. She couldn't even get in this house **(if I didn't mention this already, Hermione's house has a spell on it that only allows certain people inside.)**

"Hi Steph," I said with forced enthusiasm. "I thought you were allowed no outsider contact?" I questioned.

"We finished with it. I heard about a dance tonight. Want to go?"

Jeese, how was I going to tell her? She is really, really going to kill me. She hates Hermione with a fiery passion, and I used to be able to join in her comments. She's going to think that Hermione hexed me or gave me a love potion.

"Actually, Steph, I have already made plans….."

"What? With who?" Always so blunt, skipping straight to the point.

"I didn't know you were going to be back so soon, so, being a Malfoy, I made plans to go with my girlfriend. Sorry, Steph, but when your gone for a long period of time, you get replaced."

Silence. Then "Who? And where are you?" I winced. I'd forgotten how loud she could be when she was provoked.

"Granger. Hermione Granger. I'm at her house right now. I've got to go. How long are you planning on keeping me?"

"Goodbye. I have a message for you before I go-I'll find out how she cursed you, and I'll undo it. Until then, I'm disregarding everything you say as babble. Hermione will never know what hit her, and then you'll see, you'll be happy again, not with that STUPID MUDBLOOD!!!" She was shouting so loud, I was wondering if she woke Hermione up.

I glanced at the screen. She'd hung up. Well, this should be interesting. A showdown between me, my ex., my boss/girlfriend, and my boss/girlfriend's crazed friends.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

I chatted with Lavender. Lavender Brown. The girl that had cost me Hermione in our sixth year. This was probably the best way to annoy the crap out of Hermione. Probably. No guarantee. It could just drive her to Harry. But no worries. I'd figure it out. If that was the game she was playing, then I'd be willing to oblige.

"Blah Blah shopping Blah Blah shoes Blah Blah Yada Yada new mall."

She paused to catch her breath. "Will you go to the ball with me? I miss you. It was a mistake to split up." I finished and waited awkwardly while she processed this.

She pointed to me. "YOU want to go to the ball with ME?" She dragged her finger to herself. 'I AM NOT DUMB!!!' I protested in my head. Sheesh, for such a talker, she was slow on the uptake.

I forced a grin. "Of course, silly. Unless you know any other Lavender Browns that I could m-"

I was cut off by Lavender reaching across the table and kissing me.

This plan was going perfectly.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Since when does every girl hate me?? I'd searched all day yesterday, and every girl just looked at me like I had turned into a dragon. What? Was there something on my teeth?

I walked around hopelessly. This was getting me nowhere.

I passed an alley, and paused. There was a strange sound…

Walking towards the source of the noise, I couldn't help but think, 'Damn, I am so stupid. Why the heck am I doing this? I could get killed for doing this!' A few odds and ends Death-Eaters who still wanted to kill me.

I looked up, and a strange sight met my eyes. A girl. A girl that was lying in a gutter, holding her head in her hands, crying her heart out. A girl with flaming red hair and a petite, slender frame. She kept whispering one word-Draco.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up to the smell of something burning. I opened my eyes, and the smoke clouded my vision. The heat was practically singing my skin. I passed out from smoke inhalation.


	7. Draco tries to cook

**Happy New years, everyone! I know that new years was a while ago, but I'm updating this part on New Years. So DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!**

**I repeat, I don't own Harry Potter, and no matter how hard I try, I will not become J.K. Rowling.**

**OOOOHHHH, cliffy! Well, you'll find out soon, but still! On with the story!**

* * *

**Previously…..**

**Hermione's POV.**

I woke up to the smell of burning. I opened my eyes, and smoke clouded my vision. The heat was practically singing my skin. I passed out from smoke inhalation.

**Now….**

* * *

**Draco's POV.**

All I wanted was breakfast! I didn't think that cooking was this hard! Then again, I always had house-elves to do that. But it's not like I'm just gonna call one up and say, "Hey, will you come over to Hermione's house and cook breakfast? I know it's your day off, but if you don't come, I'll fire you!" Give me a break. I wasn't heartless. How were they even supposed to get here? I can't give them directions if I don't know where I am.

Anyway, I grabbed a stelleot **(skillet. Cooking isn't his thing, so forgive errors. They were purposely made)** and cracked seven eggs. **(magic skillet. Huge skillet) **I put the shells on the edge of the stelleot, and fished the yolks out of the eggs. I tossed them out. Grabbing the ketchup, I poured it all over the stelleot. It was supposed to give it taste and keep it from sticking. I then grabbed the salt shaker. It was half full. I spread the whole thing over the eggs. Taking the mustard, I spread it on top to preserve flavor within the layers. Finally, for show, I spread flecks of stuff (**pepper) **all over it. Smiling, I threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

"This is gonna be a good breakfast." I said out loud. A sudden urge over-took me, and I rushed around to find a bathroom.

* * *

**Still Draco POV, just after he gets back…..**

'What's wrong with the house?' I thought. 'Why is there a bunch of sound?'

Wait…..that smell. I recognized it from years ago, what seemed to be a different life. Being an ex. Death-Eater, I should recognize that smell. Fire. Fire! FIRE!!!!!

I bustled around, trying to find the source. I wrinkled my nose. The smell was hideous. Still, that was to be expected. The fire alarms shrieked in my ears. Stalking into the kitchen, I found the source. Thank Dumbledore (**the new saying since Dumbledore died. Don't ask)** that it was just a smoke fire. But, smoke fires could still be deadly from the fumes and mock heat. At least no one else was here……wait. There was someone else here. Hermione!

I ran around in circles trying to find her room. Was it just me, or was this house getting larger? After about fifteen minutes of searching, I still had no results. (**yes, her house is that big!) **Running back to the kitchen, I saw a tiny door by the stove, and….oh DUMBLEDORE!! The eggs caught on fire. And my wand was on my bedside table. On the other side of the building. Shit!

I grabbed a glass off the counter, ran to the sink, and tossed it onto the stove. With a hiss, the flames went out. Hmmm, where were all the fumes going?

I walked down that hall. It was probably leading me into a broom closet, but I had good memories with broom closets….I smirked. Opening the door, I was hit with a wall of toxic gasses and heat. I saw, to my fear, that this was a bedroom. An occupied bedroom, I might add. Occupied by a girl whose eyes were halfway opened. The smokey haze was not helping her already watery eyes.

'So this is where all the excess smoke went…'

I picked Hermione up in my arms. "Idiot. You stupid, cute, idiot." I mumbled under my breath.

**Strong arms secured their spot on my skin. They felt cool. **

Hermione was burning hot. I had to get out of here. Fast.

**I was dizzy for a moment, before I opened my eyes. I was a few inches away from a pair of very concerned eyes. "Thank Dumbledore." He whispered.**

She sat up and chuckled. "Seems as if the doctor is sick," She mused before passing out again.

* * *

**As you can tell, at the end I was switching from Hermione POV to Draco POV. I found that that was easier than, well, you know, what I usually do. I promise more when it's not three a.m.**


	8. Revenge

**Well, this is another chapter in "My Assistant", so, by now, I think you know everything that's happening, unless you are just now tuning in. **

**Hermione's house is messed up because Draco tried to cook. Hermione is currently passed out. Ron is the man with a Lavender themed plan. Harry just came across a poor, unfortunate soul, and is going to try something new. Steph is back from China, making things complicated.**

**So, I'm just going to say something random. 'Hello.' Well, on with the story! **

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Ummm, hello?" I asked nervously.

The girl glanced up. Her eyes widened. "Harry Potter." She murmured.

"Yeah. Uh, are you okay?" She shook her head no. Tears streamed from her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I must have been crazy. I was asking to 'talk' to a complete stranger. Maybe 'Mione could check me out later. I grinned at the thought.

She sniffled and tried to stand up. I grasped her hand to helped the process along a bit.

I pulled her along until we reached the three broomsticks.

"Two butterbeers." I called.

"Two butterbeers coming up." Called a random waiter. I turned back to the girl.

"Now what's on your mind? Or maybe we should start with introductions. I'm Harry, but I guess you already know that. You are…..?" I trailed off.

"Steph. Steph Millers. My boyfriend just broke up with me." Tears glittered in her eyes.

"Who was your boyfriend?"

"Draco Malfoy. The second best guy I've ever dated!" Her voice broke, and she sobbed. Okay, this girl was weird. She was crying over the SECOND best guy she's ever dated? In what world did that make sense??? Oh well. She was the only thing I had to work with. And this just made it all the better.

"I know a way to get revenge," I mused out loud. "But I don't think that you would like it….." I let the thought linger. I could see something flicker in her eyes. A spark. A spark that lit her features, put a devilish smile on her face, and gave her eyes a demonic look.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**Draco's POV**

That's it. I had to call someone. Unfortunately, it had to be one of her friends. Glancing through her phone, I decided on….._Harry Potter._ Nasty piece of work, that man was. I offered friendship when we had first met. He declined. His first mistake. Then he let the girl he liked slip right through his hands. Now he was harassing his best friend. Sheesh. What a piece work!

I called him. Unfortunately, he answered. "Hermione?" He asked. It sounded as if he had just been laughing.

"Not Hermione. Draco." Something went rigid on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want, where are you, what are you doing, and why are you using Hermione's phone?" He asked slowly, as if talking to an idiot.

I blew off his questions. "Do you know medical stuff? I mean, did Hermione ever teach you that kind of thing?"

"Yes. Why?" He stressed the word.

"Ugh….I can't explain it over the phone. Just…..ugh….meet me at the…..ugh……three broomsticks. Now."

A chair scraped on the other end of the line. "What did you do, Malfoy?" He spat out the name like it was snake poison. I heard a gasp on his end. A feminine gasp. I didn't have time to worry about that, though.

"I'm already here."

"I'll be there in a sec."

* * *

**Steph's POV**

"What's going on?" I hissed into Harry's ear.

"We're going to get a visit from him and her." He didn't say the names, for he knew that they would bug me.

Draco was mine until that stupid witch came along. I had something in mind to deal with her. I didn't tell Harry that, though. If she had stolen Draco, then I was gonna have some fun with her man.

There was a 'pop', and Harry and I weren't alone. Oh jeese, this was going to be a long evening.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, seeing what reaction would come out of Drakie. A pretty good one, judging on how he froze. He looked Harry up and down. This was getting better and better.

* * *

**It's snowing here, so I'm gonna go out and sled. I will have a little trouble up-dating because I've got musical. I will try to up-date in my spare time, though. I promise!!!! **


	9. Soon

I'm so sorry. I have to put this on pause. Musical is taking up all of my time. Even writing this is a stretch. I swear, I'll have an update on March 30. I'm super sorry. I really DO have to put these on pause. I'm so sorry. I wish musical wasn't so demanding. Well, anyway, love you all, until next time.....


	10. Oh Crap!

**Musical's**** over, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner, and chapters may be shorter, but they'll come more often. Okay, well, anyway, here's the story! **

* * *

**Steph's POV**

Draco was standing there, looking like an idiot. My poor baby boy….focus! Your job is to make him jealous right now, not…..ugh! I've got serious issues with that boy.

"How…what….Steph?" His voice was sort of squeaky, but he immediately regained his cool demeanor.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I grinned, and felt Harry give me a tiny squeeze to warn me that Draco came here for a reason, and we had to find that reason out.

"Ugh…yeah, I know."

"Then why'd ya ask?"

He decided that it would be better to ignore me, and turned to Harry. Right before he could speak, however.....

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Blech. I feel like crap.

Okay, NOW where was that idiotic boy at?

I sighed, and got up off the guest bedroom bed.

I sighed. I was going to call Harry.

That's what I always do when I feel like crap.

Even when we're mad.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

My phone rang. Without glancing at the number, I flipped it open.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying."

"Ummmm.....but I'm not selling anything. Should I be?"

I jumped up. Steph and Draco gave me weird looks.

"No, that's okay. Thought you were someone else. Okay, I thought you were mad at me....?"

"I am, But I don't feel good."

"What happened?"

"Blech. I don't feel like explaining. Just get your stupid butt over here, k? I need a shoulder and a hug right now. I don't know why, but I do."

"I'll be there."

We hung up, and I glanced around.

Steph looked extremely aggrivated, and Draco seemed......well, his face didn't really portray anything.

"I've gotta go. A friend of mine needs my help."

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Harry left.

Leaving me with Steph.

Alone.

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long!!!!! I've just been busy, even with musical over. I swear, I'll try to update more often!!! Love you all! Please, PLEASE comment!**


End file.
